Swimming
by rikalynch
Summary: Kurt had agreed to going to Blaine's for a swim, not knowing it would end the way it did. If you asked him about it, he'd simply tell you that he doesn't regret it. Slight OOC. Basically a PWP  first try!


**I know I'm supposed to be updating _Perfect _but I got distracted, and it's hot, and I just had to... Don't judge me, okay? Enjoy!**

**Summary: _Kurt had agreed to going to Blaine's for a swim, not knowing it would end the way it did. If you asked him about it, he'd simply tell you that he doesn't regret it. _**

* * *

><p>Kurt was in his bedroom, reading a rather boring book when his cell phone vibrated, indicating a new text message. He checked the phone, to see that it was from Blaine. He opened the text and it simply said, "It's hot outside, I have a pool. I'll be there in ten, be ready, love." Kurt smiled and put the book down on his bed, jumping up to get ready. He quickly got dressed, putting on a t-shirt that he had admittedly stolen from Blaine, and a pair of his favorite skinny jeans. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror, happy he could let himself look casual around his boyfriend.<p>

He went into the kitchen where Carole, Burt and Finn were enjoying their lunch. He smiled at them and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, sitting down at the table and sipping at it.

"Boy, you look happy," Finn stated.

"I am." Kurt just smiled. He looked over to his father and said, "I'm going over to Blaine's today." Burt nodded and Finn wiggled his eyebrows, resulting in a kick under the table from both Carole and Kurt. Finn just smiled as Kurt rolled his eyes and walked away; leaving the water he was drinking on the counter. He looked at his watch, noticing nine minutes had passed since Blaine texted him notifying Kurt he'd be there in ten minutes. Kurt looked out the window and sure enough, Blaine's car pulled into the driveway. He smiled, and wondered why in all hell Blaine was texting while driving, seeing as it was an hour and forty-five minute drive to his house, but he shook the thought out of his head and waited until Blaine knocked to open the door.

"Hi!" Blaine said in surprise, not thinking Kurt would be that fast to open the door. Blaine hugged Kurt, wrapping him tightly in his firm arms.

Burt came in with a smile on his face. He nodded to Blaine and said to Kurt, "Have fun." Kurt nodded and left, hand in hand with Blaine. Blaine opened the car door for Kurt, and he giggled and got in, feeling the blast from the air conditioner hit him in the face. He put his seatbelt on as Blaine closed the door for him, and got into the driver's seat.

"How are you today, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine smiled.

Kurt blushed and shook his head, "Don't call me that."

"Sorry, how are you, _Kurt_?" Blaine smiled and pulled out of the driveway.

"A little bit hot," Kurt replied, yet another giggle escaping his lips.

"You're always hot," Blaine blushed and stared at the road. Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine put his hand out for Kurt to hold, and he grabbed it willingly, squeezing it tight. Kurt wanted nothing more at that moment than to kiss Blaine, but he was driving and he really didn't want to get into a car accident.

They spent the full drive in silence, just enjoying each other's presence for the most part. When they got to Blaine's house, Kurt kicked his shoes off and sat, cross-legged on Blaine's leather couch, enjoying the coolness of the cushions mixing with the air conditioning. He had only been outside for thirty seconds at the most but it was really hot out. Blaine handed him a can of diet coke and Kurt smiled, sipping at it occasionally. When he put it down, Blaine stood, licking his lips. Kurt stared at his boyfriend in confusion, and before he knew it Blaine had him in his arms, kissing him gently.

"I missed you so much, Kurt," Blaine whispered onto his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt whispered back, kissing Blaine's neck as he carried him outside. "Oh, don't bring me out here, it's hot!" Blaine put Kurt on one of the outdoor lounge chairs he had and straddled him, putting his hands in Kurt's pockets, but not touching his lips. Blaine pulled out Kurt's phone and put it on the table next to them, finally diving for Kurt's lips. Kurt suppressed a moan and opened his mouth, but Blaine pulled away. He smiled and got off of Kurt, picking him up again. "Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, and tried to wriggle free from his grasp, but it was no use because Blaine was too strong.

"Plug your nose!" Blaine shouted and threw Kurt into the water. Blaine immediately dived in after him, and Kurt started to splash him angrily.

"These are my favorite jeans! Blaine, what is wrong with y—oh!" Kurt was cut off when Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and pulled him into a kiss, smiling into it. He laced his fingers together on Kurt's neck and Kurt put his hands on Blaine's waist. Kurt pulled away and Blaine pouted. "Blaine, I can't swim." Kurt whispered softly.

Blaine rolled his eyes and brought Kurt to the shallow end of the pool, smiling as he began to kiss his boyfriend again. This time, instead of grabbing Kurt's face, he slid his hands down Kurt's torso, stopping short at the belt of his jeans. Without breaking the kiss, he began to undo Kurt's belt. He pulled it out of the loops and threw it onto the pool deck. He laced his fingers through Kurt's hair and pushed him up against the side of the pool, kissing him as passionately and roughly as humanly possible. Kurt moaned and Blaine was extremely turned on by it. He shoved his hands down to Kurt's pants button and undid it, along with the zipper and began to peel them off of Kurt's hips. Kurt began licking and biting at Blaine's neck and ears, but pulled away. "Can we move this inside?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, and Blaine eagerly nodded. He lifted Kurt up so he was sitting on the side of the pool, and then got out, helping Kurt up as soon as he was standing. He picked Kurt up, bridal style and went into the house, slamming the door behind them and rushing into his room. He closed and locked the door behind him, and put Kurt down on the bed. He peeled his wet t-shirt off and did the same to Kurt, leaving them both shirtless and breathless. Blaine straddled Kurt again and picked up where he left off, kissing Kurt, and Kurt pulled away, flipping them over so he was on top. He bit at Blaine's earlobe gently, and then ran kisses down Blaine's neck and collarbone, sucking and licking on the way. He could feel Blaine growing harder underneath him and this only pushed him further. Blaine laced his fingers in Kurt's hair and threw his head back, enjoying what Kurt was doing.

Kurt continued his trail of kisses, and licked his way from Blaine's collarbone to his nipple, which he took in his mouth and started to nip at and suck on. Blaine bucked his hips and cried out, and Kurt looked up at him under his eyelashes. Kurt began to run his hands up and down Blaine's sides, scratching lightly. Blaine shivered and Kurt brought his mouth back up to Blaine's neck and kissed it lightly, and then attacked his lips once more.

Blaine moaned and Kurt sat them both up, so he could scratch Blaine's back. Blaine closed his eyes and threw his head back, his pupils blown with lust. Kurt smiled devilishly and Blaine practically threw Kurt off of him to try and pull Kurt's pants off of him. Kurt shook his head and threw Blaine back on the bed, kissing his lips once more before rolling off of him. Blaine took this as an opportunity to get on top of Kurt, and Blaine began to explore Kurt's neck, collarbone and torso with his lips, tongue and teeth. Kurt inhaled sharply and Blaine smiled, licking and biting respectively. He kissed Kurt's belly button which made Kurt buck his hips and cry out.

Blaine began to tug Kurt's pants off of him, and this time he didn't disagree. Blaine smiled; rubbing Kurt's throbbing cock through the fabric of his boxers and making Kurt go wild. Kurt leaned forward and whispered seductively, "I want you to do bad things to me," and unbuttoned Blaine's pants, willing him to take them off. Blaine awkwardly squirmed out of his pants and threw Kurt against the bed, restraining him by holding his hands down on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt wriggled against Blaine's grasp and Blaine ripped Kurt's boxers off of him, not caring that they broke. He pulled his off and leaned against Kurt, blinking and kissing him again. The friction between them was making him so hot and he just wanted to fuck Kurt as soon as he could, but he figured he'd take it slow. He reached into the drawer in the table next to them, and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Kurt rolled his eyes and scratched Blaine's back again, which made him shiver.

Blaine licked his lips and coated his cock with the lube he had squirted onto his fingers, and then without warning, entered Kurt with the same fingers, stretching him out. Kurt gasped and bucked his hips again, spreading his legs wide involuntarily. He wanted to cry out, but he bit his lip. Blaine pulled his fingers out of Kurt and gripped the back of Kurt's neck, entering him slowly. At first, he rocked in and out of Kurt at a very slow, casual pace, but eventually he began to speed up, hitting Kurt's sweet spot and making him gasp and moan every time. Kurt tried to wrap a hand around his aching member, but Blaine pulled his hand off. Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's cock and pumped in time with his thrusts. Eventually, Kurt began to feel himself on the edge. He screamed out, "Blaine, I think I'm gonna—" but Blaine shushed him. Kurt's load came shooting out, on Blaine's chest, his chest, and Blaine's hand. Blaine didn't notice, though, as he was experiencing nirvana himself. He cried out as he came inside of Kurt, and pulled out of him. He lay next to Kurt, sweaty and panting, and Kurt blinked. Blaine kissed him on the forehead.

"I think we could use another swim now," Blaine stated, and Kurt smiled.

"If swimming always ends like that, there's no way I'll ever say no." Kurt said into Blaine's lips, and Blaine kissed him softly. They both muttered, in unison, "I love you."


End file.
